disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dig a Little Deeper
"Dig a Little Deeper" es una canción que aparece en The Princess and the Frog de Disney. En la película es cantada por Mama Odie junto a un grupo de plateínos rosas como coros. Es interpretada por Jenifer Lewis de El Coro de Pinnacle Gospel y por Anika Noni Rose. Letra Español Latino= Mama Odie: No importa como luces No importa tu disfraz Ni los anillos en tus dedillos Qué más da ya Coro: (Qué más da) Mama Odie: No importa ni tu origen No importa incluso que serás Un can, lechon o res, barbon Todo cabe aqui Coro: (Todo cabe aquí) Mama Odie: Todos saben lo que quieren Lo que quieren que les de Les digo que requieren Y cantando encantaré Es tu deber, trabaja duro Y lo encontraras Es tu deber, trabaja duro De veras lo verás Cuando sepas que hay en ti Tendrás lo que te va Cielos y nubes para ti ¡A trabajar! ¡A trabajar! Coro: (Sí Uh) Mama Odie: ¡A Trabajar! Coro: (Sí Uh) Mama Odie: ' El príncipe fue un ricachón Y más rico quieres ser Mas no me parece muy feliz Por que no lo era ayer NO! Plata sin alma, no Plata sin corazón Controlarte es necesidad Y volver hoy a comenzar Es tu deber, trabaja duro No te irá tan mal Es tu deber, trabaja duro Dile al mundo que lo digo yo. No sé que encontrarás El amor quizá te calmará Sólo haz tu trabajo y lo sabrás. ¿Señorita Sapo? '''Tiana: ' ¿Dime? 'Mama Odie: ' ¿Podemos Hablar a Solas? 'Tiana: ' Por supuesto 'Mama Odie: ' Algo tienes, es lo que oí Tu padre fué tu adoración Tu gigante luz Tú, su amada hija Lo que tuvo aquí lo tienes tú. Es tu deber, trabaja duro Yo se que rudo será Es tu deber, trabaja duro ¡Trabaja, aún te falta más! Al profundizar en tí Tendrás lo que te va Cielo sin nubes para tí ¡Abran ventanas! ¡Que entre la luz niños! '''Coro: (Cielos sin nubes) (Cielos sin nubes) Tiana: ' Cielos sin Nubes '''Mama Odie: ' ¡Para Ti! '''Coro: (Ahhh...) |-|Castellano= Mama Odie: No importa que parezcas No importa tu disfraz Ni los anillos en tus dedillos No nos va, no Coro: (No nos va) Mama Odie: No importa tu abolengo Aquí no importa el pedigrí Un guau, un boing, un mu, un be Todo cabe aquí Coro: (Todo cabe aquí) Mama Odie: Todos saben lo que quieren Lo que quieren que les de Pregunto ¿que qué quieren? Y lo que quieren yo les doy Hay que saber llegar al fondo Y te encontrarás Hay que saber llegar al fondo De veras lo verás Cuando sepas que hay en ti Sabrás lo que hay que hacer No te detengas, sigue así ¡Hay que saber! ¡Hay que saber! Coro: (Sí) Mama Odie: ¡Hay que saber! Coro: (Sí) Mama Odie: ' El sapo es un príncipe azul Que quiere ser rico aún Si el oro no te hizo feliz ¿Porque crees que ahora sí? NO! Solo es un vil metal Frío y sin corazón. Necestitas mucho más amor Dale otra oportunidad Hay que saber llegar al fondo No te irá tan mal Hay que saber llegar al fondo Hazme caso que te irá mejor No sé que encontrarás El amor quizás te calmará Si llegas al fondo lo sabrás. ¿Ranita? '''Tiana: ' ¿Señora? 'Mama Odie: ' ¿Podemos Hablar? 'Tiana: ' Claro señora 'Mama Odie: ' Tú problema es aún mayor Tu papi cariñoso fue y muy familiar Tu su hija mimada A la que entregó su corazón Hay que saber llegar al fondo Tendrás que echarle valor Hay que saber llegar al fondo ¡Busca oro en tu interior! Profundiza sin temor Sabrás lo que hay en tí No te detengas, sigue así ¡Abrid las ventanas! ¡Dejad la luz entrar! '''Coro: (No te detengas) (No te detengas) Tiana: ' No te detengas '''Mama Odie: ' ¡Sigue así! '''Coro: (Ahhh...) |-|Inglés= Mama Odie: Don't matter what you look like Don't matter what you wear How many rings you got on your finger We don't care Coro: (No we don't care) Mama Odie: Don't matter where you come from Don't even matter what you are A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat Had em' all in here Coro: (We had em' all in here) Mama Odie: And they all knew what they wanted What they wanted me to do I told them what they needed Just like I be telling you You gotta dig a little deeper Find out who you are You gotta dig a little deeper It really ain't that far When you found out who you are You find out what you need Blue skies and sunshine Guaranteed You gotta dig Coro: (Dig) Mama Odie: You gotta dig Coro: (Dig) Mama Odie: ' Prince Froggy is a rich little boy You wanna be rich again? That ain't gonna make you happy now Did it make you happy then? No! Money ain't got no soul Money ain't got no heart All you need is some self-control Make yourself a brand new start You gotta dig a little deeper Don't have far to go You gotta dig a little deeper Tell the people Mama told you so Can't tell you what you'll find Maybe love will grant you peace of mind Dig a little deeper and you'll know Miss Froggy? '''Tiana: ' Ma'am. 'Mama Odie: ' Might I have a word? 'Tiana: ' Yes, ma'am. 'Mama Odie: ' You's a hard one, that's what I heard Your daddy was a lovin' man Family through and through You your daddy's daughter What he had in him you got in you You gotta dig a little deeper For you it's gonna be tough You gotta dig a little deeper You ain't dug far enough Dig down deep inside yourself You'll found out what you need Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed Open up the windows Let in the light, children '''Coro: (Blue skies and sunshine) (Blue skies and sunshine) Tiana: ' Blue skies and sunshine '''Mama Odie: ' Guaranteed '''Coro: (Ahhh...) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de The Princess and the Frog Categoría:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoría:Canciones Destacadas Categoría:Canciones Gospel